


Misadventures in Cock-Blocking

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Latex, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Ashley accidentally discovers what it takes to be perfect for a day: a shiny latex suit and a couple of willingly submissive assistants.





	Misadventures in Cock-Blocking

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Can you put it someplace else?"

"Sorry."

Ashley set her mouth in a line. As a female, closet space was one of her basic human rights. It wasn't like he even had a lot of clothes in there! It was mostly guns and stuff! Damn it, all she needed was the space to hang a uniform or two and a couple of slinky dresses. But no! He wouldn't move the mystery box! This was the fourteenth time she'd brought it up and the fourteenth time he'd shut her down without so much as a lame excuse. Hadn't she already compromised enough? She'd only brought twelve pairs of shoes, and of those only five were boots! The rest took up practically no space at all!

The next time she was alone in the apartment she slipped into the bedroom and dragged the box out of the closet. She didn't hesitate for a second before unsealing it. She dumped it out on the bed. What the hell could be so important to him?

Her first reaction was to get good and angry, but that soon faded. It wasn't anything like finding another girl's panties in your man's closet.

It was much stranger than that.

She dug around in the pile of slick, floppy stuff.

She saw the Cerberus logo and recoiled. Her heart thundered. No way... he couldn't still be... he'd promised her...

She found the label.

'MkII Dominator/KRBRS Special Edition (no warranty assumed or implied/failure to follow instructions may lead to injury and/or death)'

'Serial#003/M.Lawson/Extra-Tight'

Finally she had it laid out on the bed. A single piece of slick black material, highlighted with yellow beading. It looked about big enough for a child. She pulled at the sleeve. It stretched a long way.

Ashley consulted her omni-tool. There were remarkably few pictures of Miranda Lawson in the Alliance Intelligence dossier. Bingo. Some image taken by a surveillance device. Undoubtedly him, and the krogan at his side. And a figure in black, head out of the frame, an 89% probability of a match to Lawson's measurements.

Which were annoyingly on the money, as far as Ashley was concerned. Her own main problem were her thighs. Infantry gave you killer thighs. Miranda Lawson clearly didn't run around with a heavy pack for a living.

She went into combat wearing this thing? This no-thing, barely thicker than a piece of paper?

Damn it, he was pining away for Miranda. Ashley had never asked him what happened while he was with Cerberus, and he hadn't told her. You know, romantically. She figured being brought back from the dead gave you a pass on that.

Or there was a perfectly reasonable explanation. He was holding the outfit for Miranda. It was important to her. He was doing a favor for a friend.

Nah. He wanted to bone her in her slick skintight suit. He was ready for when she came back to him.

Fuck, he was going to do her tomorrow at the party! That's why he'd invited her! Ashley could feel her gorge rising as anger fuelled her adrenaline.

She went to look at herself in the mirror. A woman looked back at her, an attractive, confident, woman. Not a psycho ex-girlfriend. Not a crazed paranoid stalker.

Not yet, anyway. Project Cock-Block, full steam ahead. She had to find someplace to stash the contents of the box. He'd never even know it was missing. She'd replace it with something boner-deflating, so when he went looking he'd know he'd been caught. But something fun too. Like Miranda's severed head?

Woah. Ashley reconsidered her mental state. Jealousy was... normal. Healthy. Not an excuse for murder. But crimes of passion, dammit! She was a passionate person! Not a cold-hearted, calculating bitch-queen, like Miranda.

She had to stop comparing herself to Miranda. It was making her crazy.

The logical thing to do was just to put it on. Then she'd wait for him to come home. And there would be no more secrets, and he'd fall at her feet and beg forgiveness from his mistress...

Ashley had her jacket and boots off before second thoughts hit. She shrugged them off. Whatever, if she looked stupid she'd just take it off again and he didn't ever need to know.

She didn't really know where to begin. The weird fabric kept slipping through her fingers. Finally she had the waist gripped in her sweaty hands. The material was a little bit thicker there.

Ashley figured she'd roll the legs on like pantyhose.

It felt... nice? It was like when he ran his soft lips over the backs of her knees... but all over? And it was warmer than she expected. Miranda wouldn't have been cold. And it was snug. Perfectly snug. Not too tight, except where her thighs pushed the material to the limit of its stretch. She flexed a knee experimentally. Damn, that felt good.

As soon as she pulled it up over her butt she knew that keeping her panties on was a mistake. They were clearly visible, bunched up. You could make out the stitching.

She rolled the slick black suit back down and hesitated. The fear of discovery was growing. She ripped her panties off. They were nothing special. She had to get this done before he came back, so she could decide how she was going to play this.

Up over her shoulders and suddenly she was nearly enclosed in shiny black material. The Cerberus logo winked at her from behind a hanging fold. Why was that getting her excited? She hated them...

If he was still following their orders, or if they implanted some kind of subconscious trigger in his mind? That would make sense. That would be why Lawson still had her claws in him! Then when he saw Ashley wearing it, she'd be able to control him finally. She'd make him tell her all his secrets.

She dragged her finger up the seal and the outfit pulled tight against her. She drew in a breath, surprised. It was like being inside a glove. Every movement squeezed and caressed her. The cleft of her ass spread until she felt material tighten against her pucker. Suddenly paranoid, she wondered if ripping off her panties had really been the best idea. She went to look in the mirror again.

Not even a hint of toe. That was some superior engineering.

It was doing amazing things for her rack. She'd tried some pretty good athletic supports, but this thing had weaponised her tits, not just squashed them flat to keep them out the way. She drew her finger across the top of her breasts. They landed on the Cerberus logo. "Shit." Her heart pounded. She turned to examine her profile.

"...like, ten or fifteen times so far. Ash? Are you home?" She froze. Shit! He was back! She had to decide whether to go through with this, right now!

"Probably better if she doesn't see me with you, don't you think?" A cut-glass aussie accent.

Double shit! She was here! And acting creepy! Project Cock-Block was half-cocked! Ashley swept up her clothes and threw them haphazardly into the closet. She grabbed the box and put it in there as well. She'd change quietly in there and then pretend like she'd been having a nap. That is, if they didn't come right up here and starting doing each other straight away.

She could hear footsteps on the stairs. Shit! Only one set, though. OK, maybe everything would be OK...

She stumbled back from the closet door as it swished open.

Miranda's eyebrow rose.

Ashley's face turned beet red.

Miranda pounced on Ashley's wrist.

Ashley pulled back, then cried out. "Shit!"

Her asshole had just been invaded by something. Her pee-hole, too.

"Combat catheter," Miranda grinned. "Effective. But it takes a little getting used to."

Ashley was nearly doubled over. It wasn't quite pain. It was just that nothing should be up there. Had Miranda really gone into combat like this? Plugged up... to stop her shitting herself in fright?

"Everything OK up there?" she heard him call.

Ashley straightened up a little at a time. No way was she going to be caught with her pants down in front of _him_. No, she was going to own this situation, starting with Miss Opens-Closets-Casually...

"You'd better come up here, Shepard," called Miranda.

Ashley was ready to kill with her bare hands. If it hadn't been for his tread on the stairs...

"You know, it suits you," said Miranda.

"Shut up," was all Ashley could muster. She looked for the wrist controls but everything was black on black. She stood on the tips of her toes, clenching desperately. She held one hand in front of her, keeping Miranda at bay, and the other drifted down to find out what the hell was going on with her ass.

"Impressive tech, isn't it?"

Ashley was about to wipe the smug grin off Miranda's face with a knuckleball, when he finally made it up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Riiiiight," he said as he took in the scene. He pinned Ashley with a piercing stare.

Ashley wasn't about to be bullied. He was the one bringing a skank home, not her. She glared back.

"Aren't you two just adorable," Miranda said archly.

His eyes were roving over her body. Ashley put her hands on her hips. Let him look. It'd be the last time.

"Oh, grief." Miranda tugged at his arm to attract his attention. She inclined her head. Something passed between them. Ashley was intensely jealous of their unspoken communication.

Miranda was on her knees, grabbing at Ashley's wrist again. Ashley tried to take a step away but Miranda pulled her back.

The sweet relief of the catheter's withdrawal was swamped by shock when Miranda attached herself to the crotch of the slick suit like a sucker-fish. Wet lips spread wide, Miranda massaged Ashley's mound through the thin fabric. Ashley teetered forward, gasping.

Shepard was looking in her eyes again. Ashley could feel every tastebud on Miranda's mobile tongue as it rasped across the slick material. Rather than obstructing the feelings, the tight material seemed to keep every nerve right on the cusp of firing. The lightest touch was enough to make her quiver and moan.

He came forward and tapped Miranda on top of her head. Her tongue stilled. He spread his hands on Ashley's shoulders. "Ashley," he said, looking into her eyes.

OK, maybe she and him could say a lot without words too. His damn eyes. Ashley's heart raced. She thought it through. Fuck it, why not? She nodded. "One condition. She stays on her knees."

"Acceptable," Miranda piped up from below.

Ashley looked Shepard daggers instead of deigning to lower her gaze. Then her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled as Miranda reattached herself. Fuuuuuck, did everyone at Cerberus give great head? Was that why people joined?

His hands started to rove over her torso, exploring the slick material. Ashley shuddered as he slid his palms over her firmly packaged breasts. He moved around behind her and started to grind against her ass. Miranda adjusted her action to his rhythm. One of his hands found her neck. Ashley moaned her surrender. She was lost. She could feel every line on his palm, his fingerprints. The softer the touch the more tantalizing it was.

He got his dick out and slid it between the cheeks of her ass. The suit fabric let her feel every vein and ridge. For the first time in her life, Ashley understood the attraction of anal sex. She clenched her muscles against his invasion, sending stars into her vision as the plug in her ass pushed back.

Miranda ruined her ability to hold him at bay with an expert tongue lashing. He slid his cock right between her powerful thighs.

But he couldn't hold back. Ashley could feel the spunk rising through him almost immediately. The suit must feel just as good on the outside. She took back control of the situation. She tapped Miranda on the head. "Hey."

Miranda stopped obediently, just in time for Ashley to aim his thick spurts of jizz right onto her face. Ashley clenched her thighs repeatedly, milking him out.

"Shepard, I thought you were better at this," Miranda complained as she wiped herself off.

"Stop," said Ashley. "Leave it." Miranda's hand fell to her side. She smirked up, waiting.

Ashley felt something uncurl within her. The only other woman that she might even remotely consider as competition for his affections, on her knees, humiliated. Well, partly humiliated. That was only one side of the equation. She had to do something about the other side. About the extent of the betrayal that she didn't yet understand, but would damn well make sure she was compensated for. " _John_." He hated his first name. "Clean her up."

He zipped himself back up with a contrite look and went for a gun-cleaning rag. Ashley grabbed him by the arm. "With your tongue," she hissed, "on your knees."

It was the first time she'd ever seen him blush. Not even that time at the Elcor embassy when he'd used the phrase 'elephant in the room'. Miranda was grinning openly. He dropped to his knees slowly, and started to lick his spunk from Miranda's face with the point of his tongue.

Miranda held perfectly still. Ashley didn't mind if she enjoyed herself a little as long as she didn't get cocky. Ashley watched them with a growing sense of ambition.

When he was done she was quick to turn on her heel and raise a thigh over their heads. "You both got it?" she asked. They gazed up at her. He was curious. Miranda was still smirking like she'd seen it all before.

Ashley pulled his head into her crotch at the same time as pushing back to get Miranda in between her ass cheeks. She twisted half around and caught sight of her own curves, highlighted and accentuated in reflective black. Fuuuuuuck. OK, maybe she understood the tiniest bit what went through his head. Miranda probably filled this suit out even better than she did.

She felt the bristles of his beard tickle her mons without scratching. Just another reason to love the outfit.

Miranda found her asshole and started licking.

Ashley was transported to an infinite plane of pure geometric forms. She moved from the square she was standing on to one occupied by a tall dodecahedron. It exploded in a sunburst of flavors. She moved again, chaining together cubes and tetrahedra and spheres, popping one after another, faster and faster, until she reached the edge of the board and leapt from it joyfully. A grid rushed towards her, and she splashed onto it...

She was spread into a thin layer that coated every surface, every nerve in her body unwound and laid flat so that each one poked up, represented by a geometric form, and then there was a runner who smashed into each of them, sending waves of every feeling imaginable through her elasticated sensorium, until they jumped off her edge...

His hand, tapping out on her arm. Ashley released her death grip on their heads and tried to straighten up from her bent-knee half-crouch. Her legs wobbled and she staggered over to the bed, where she sat down heavily. He was red where she'd clamped her thighs down on his cheeks. Miranda was making sure her nose was still on straight.

Ashley coughed. Evidently there'd been some screaming. She flopped back. Her hand stroked at her belly. Her muscles burned, quivering at her own touch.

He came to sit next to her, and began to caress her gently, helping her to wind down.

Ashley had a good view up Miranda's haughty nostrils. "I'll be going. This bit's not really my thing. See you at the party. Shepard." She nodded, cool as ice, totally composed.

Ashley was up on her feet again, despite the effort it took. "What's it gonna take to wipe that smirk off your face?"

Miranda's smile widened just a fraction.

"Ladies..." he implored from the bed, pussy that he was.

Ashley pinned and spread Miranda against the door with one of her overdeveloped thighs. She put everything she had into the kiss, all the tricks she'd ever picked up, all the poetry she'd ever read. She felt Miranda's pulse quicken under her thumb.

"That was nice," said Miranda, flushed but not flustered. "Shepard's a lucky boy."

Ashley wasn't letting Miranda off the hook. "I need to know what's going on between you two."

"Nothing," he said. "Ash, honestly, nothing."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. She caught Miranda's smirk widening, catching Shepard's eye.

"This one's a keeper, eh?" Miranda quipped.

"Miranda, you're not helping," he said. He covered his eyes with his hand, flat on his back.

"Fine. Because you asked nicely. A little room?" Miranda unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders.

Ashley gasped. She reached out with a fingertip, gingerly, but held back. "Cerberus?" she asked, unable to keep the pity from her voice.

Miranda's torso was a tracery of scars, some fine and white, hardly visible, others congealed puckers of unhealed flesh. Her right breast featured a wide slash that had just missed the nipple.

"Jesus," he said.

Miranda shook her head. "Jack." She looked at Ashley. "You can touch them. They don't hurt."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"So I don't have to be perfect any more." Miranda was finally earnest, fully present. "Every time she makes me come, I get another. And I like it. It makes me feel free. So you see. Shepard? No chance. Enjoy the outfit. Really, it suits you. I've moved on." She turned her back and slipped out the door before Ashley could stop her.

Ashley sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Fuuuuuck," was all she could say. "Did you know about that heap of crazy?"

"Her and Jack? Cutting on her? I did not," he said.

Ashley believed him about that. "Ah shit, how do I get this thing out of my ass? Goddamn it, she's the only one who knows how it works!"

He looked at her. Who knew what was going through his head? "She'll be back for the party," he said. "You could just keep it on until then?"

Ashley looked down over the slick black coating that covered her from neck to ankles, the yellow lines that drew the eye. "People can't see me like this! Not in a goddamn Cerberus uniform!"

He rolled onto his stomach. "We don't have to go out. And, um..."

Ashley turned to look him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

His voice cracked and he looked away. "Nothing, whatever, you're right, only..."

She put a hand around his neck, playfully. "Spit it out already."

"It's just..."

Ashley took a while to fall into character, but she figured it out eventually. To his credit, he never once agreed to join Cerberus to end his exquisite suffering.


End file.
